Thoth
Thoth (also known as Djehuti) is the Egyptian god of wisdom and writing. He is the loyal scribe of Ma'at and a protector of baboons. In addition, Thoth is the founder of the House of Life and is currently the only god allowed there. History When Set imprisoned Osiris, Thoth attempted to mediate an agreement, but Isis convinced him that he should allow Horus to seek revenge. This resulted in Horus losing an eye to Set, which Thoth replaced with moonlight, creating the Eye of Horus. He also had to heal Isis when Horus inadvertently cut off her head when she attempted to stop him from fighting Set while weakened. Appearance Thoth appears as a young man in his twenties with wild blond hair, wire-rimmed glasses, jeans and a white gown that resembles a lab coat. The sleeves of his gown/lab coat seems to contain letters and words in all languages which he could use to conjure anything he wanted. While the other gods for large events, like Ra's first voyage back into the Duat, wear elaborate and special clothing or armor, Thoth prefers to casual clothing rather than ancient. His eyes are many shifting colors, like a kaleidoscope. Personality Thoth is a rather comical god. He is from time to time a bit absent-minded and takes time to realize where he is. He also has a passion for education, reading and books, as he is the god of wisdom. He seems to marvel at computers and technology and wishes he had a bigger laboratory. Thoth is mostly a benevolent deity and arguably one of the least egocentric of the major gods. He always does what is necessary to help others and aside from a little recognition, never asks for anything in return. He stand up to other gods, such as Horus and Isis. He is the only one who pities the discomfort of the weak. There is also a darker side to Thoth's personality. He is a very calculating god, and gave tests to others to see if they are worth the information he later gives them. Thoth also seems to hold grudges, admonishing Horus and Isis for coming to him for help after the last time Set and Horus fought. He convinced Iskandar to adopt the House of Life's anti-god policies, while maintaining his good standing and freedom. Abilities Thoth is a god of magic, and as such he has the ability to create portals, even during the Demon Days, when even the most skilled magicians are unable to do so. His lab coat also seems to act as an extremely powerful magical scroll. Words form on the lab coat and if they fall off they create whatever the word is. His powers are a lot like what Ptah can do, as he creates things by words too. Both gods have a powerful grasp on magic. He is also skilled at making shabti, which he uses to test people worthy of his own knowledge. Once In order to test how much control a group of magicians had over Horus and Isis he sent two extremely lifelike magician shabti to face them. As the God of Knowledge, Thoth is extremely intelligent, and always carries around his own collection of books and musical instruments. Category:Egyptian God Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Males